


Interview

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [13]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Paula has questions for Sergio!
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 28
Kudos: 64





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> More of Paula and Sergio. We all seem to love it and I love to write more about them! Hope you al enjoy this one!

A month in Palawan, Sergio and Raquel felt like they were sailing in heaven. Paula was less awkward around Sergio. It took her a week to get off her mother’s hips, a week to stop hiding behind her and now finally she walks around freely. Sergio kept his distance from her and only answered questions when she had one. She slowly started to express her likes and dislikes to Sergio and did not feel intimidated by him. Sergio was relieved, but no-one was more happier than Raquel to watch her child bond with the love of her life. 

  
"Mi Amor.", Raquel knocked and entered his study. 

"Hey, my love. Sorry have I been here too long ?"

"No, No. It's fine. I just .. Paula wanted to talk to you. So, I was wondering if you had time.. later.. when you done with your work???"

"I have time now. What happened ?", he said quickly taking her by surprise. But, to come to notice, he was always available for anything that concerned Paula. 

"Well, when we moved from Spain, she had some questions about you and your relationship with her. I answered some of them, but she still was not convinced. So, I told her she can ask you. ", she said hesitantly.

"Of course, I would be glad to answer. Is she around ?", Sergio was more than happy to help the child process their new life. It was a lot of change for the kid and he would do anything to make it easy on her.

"She is on the porch."

The little girl, dressed in a beautiful yellow frock and her hair braided, sat on the porch hugging her knees and playing with her dolls. 

  
"Paula, Mi vida. I spoke to Sergio. He said he is happy to answer all your questions!", Raquel took the little girl, placed her on her laps and held her tight. Sergio sat opposite to them watching the child's wide bright eyes. She had a paper neatly folded in her pocket that she opened for him.

"I have some questions.. about us...", Paula informed him to which he gladly nodded.

"Can you tell me a bit about yourself ? I only know your name."

"I am from San Sebastian. I used to work as a Professor and I am taking a break from my job now. I love to read a lot and know about different facts. I love watching all your cartoons with you and some movies with your mother too. I don't like to swim, but I don't mind when I am with you all. I like to cook, but as you already know I am still learning.", he chuckled and paused hoping if this was enough. He looked at Raquel for approval and she nodded proudly. Phew.

  
"What about your family ?"

"You three are my family.", he answered simply. 

"I know that, What about your parents or brothers or sisters ?"

"Paula.", Raquel asked the child to skip the question, but Sergio interrupted. "It's alright. Umm.. Paula My family, they.. umm are not alive. They died."

  
"Oh...", Paula frowned sadly and hesitated to ask more. 

"Hey, but you know what. Now I have you three and you guys are the best family I could ask for.!", he tickled her face hoping to get a smile. She showered him with a giggle. He, then, squeezed Raquel's hand tight who was welled up. They were his only family and it hurt her so much that she promised herself to offer him the best life until death do them apart. 

"I guess. We are fun! Though mom can be strict at times!", the girl wrinkled her face and was too afraid to look at her mother after the comment she passed. But, at least Sergio laughed, so she was safe. 

"How did you and my mom meet ?"

"Well, I was in Spain for a project. That's where we met. We dated and liked each other. We fell in love.", their faces flushed at the simplified version of their most controversial love tale. 

  
"And you kissed.", Paula giggled. "A lot!", she teased making the adults hide their faces under their palms.

"Let's move on!", Raquel pleaded. 

"You really love my mother? Like can you pinky swear that you love her ?", the girl held her little finger for him to promise. 

"She is the love of my life. And, that's a promise.", he interlocked his little finger with hers. 

"And, you will take care of her ?", the girl asked.

"I will do my best to take care of all of you. To protect you and keep you happy. And, that, again is a promise.". This time Raquel's eyes let out more tears. She was safe and protected after a long time. 

  
"Who am I to you ? I know, I am not your child.", the girl asked a complicated question. Raquel opened her mouth to answer, but Sergio volunteered. "For now, we are very good friends. In future, if you trust me enough in your life and allow me, I can be your parental figure too."

The girl thought for a while and nodded. 

"Will you have a baby ? You both together?", Paula asked. Sergio turned pink and nervously adjusted his glasses. Raquel was no help as she laughed at the question. Paula has been asking for a sibling since she was four. Raquel had her own reasons to not have another baby that that monster, but now nothing can stop her from carrying Sergio's child. 

"Umm.. Paula.. We haven't spoken about it. But maybe or maybe not!", he looked at Raquel who shyly giggled. 

"It is not very difficult. You both go under a blanket and kiss really long. If god is convinced, he sends a baby in a basket to our house.", the kid offered her knowledge of human reproduction. Raquel choked and coughed heavily. Sergio turned into a terrified tomato. After a long stare, he stammered, "Thanks... for the ......tip...., Paula. We.... We... will keep that in mind.", earning a smack from Raquel.

"Do you like Frozen ?", Paula asked to check if he enjoys her favourite movie. 

"Best movie made ever! I can even play the music on my Piano. Do you want to learn ?". The girl happily nodded and quickly held a serious face for her next question.

"What if I do something wrong and you get angry ?"

"Paula, cariño, where is this coming from ? Did someone yell at you ?", panic started to build within Raquel. Did she not know about Alberto yelling at her child ?

"You yell mom! If I don't eat vegetables or do my homework, you get angry.", the girl pointed out earning a chuckle from Sergio.

"Paula, Your mom was not yelling at you. She was just scolding you for your own good. She doesn't really like to scold you.", Sergio defended her, but he also knew that Raquel does run tight shift around the house keeping everyone on their toes. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed at his justification.

"To your question, no. I won't yell at you. I don't get angry that often.", he answered.

"What if you are angry at my mom ?", she asked more seriously. Raquel sat straight at that question already knew where this was coming from. 

"Well, Paula. You mother and I are adults, so yes, we will fight. we both will get angry. But, I promise you I will near yell at her or harm her or you in anyway."

"So, you won't beat her, if you are angry ?", she asked with very sad eyes. The kid at a very young age wanted to make sure her mother and her family were under good hands. "Paula, cariño, Sergio will never hurt me. I promise. He loves me."

"Papa loved you, too. But, you said he hurt you when he got angry!"

"Paula.. Your mom and I are different. Plus, I am a very patient man who loves your mother more than anything else in this world. So, I promise you, I will NEVER cause any harm to her."

"You have to pink swear, otherwise I won't believe you.", she held her little finger out. He swore on it. "If you break the promise, really bad things will happen to you.", she warned holding her most scary face. Raquel started to pinch her fingers uncomfortably, and Sergio had to hold her hand to say it was okay. 

  
"Do you like vegetables ?", she asked out of nowhere. Only god knows how she shifted from the most terrorising question to this. 

"I do. Actually", he answered and laughed. The kid frowned and ignored him. 

"Will you teach me those paper crafts you do ?"

"It is called origami and yes, I will.", he nodded. 

  
"Are you scared of my mom ?", she asked.

He chuckled, of course he was. After being slapped, kicked, bit and hooked to a lie detector, yes he was. "A little, yes.", he admitted and Raquel rolled her eyes. "Me too, a little.", the kid confessed.

"Hey, I am not that scary! You should have seen my mother.!"

"Abuela is nice, Mamma. fun! But, you ... not so much...", the kid wrinkled her nose making Sergio laugh more. Raquel shot him an angry stare that he force stopped his laugh to save himself. 

  
"Sergio, If I have more questions...", she reached the end of the list. 

"You can always come find me!. I will be happy to clear all your doubts!". The kid nodded and ran away into her room. 

"You passed the interview, Mr Marquina.", Raquel clapped her hands in appreciation.

"I did. Phew!", he wiped an imaginary sweat from his face. "Umm.. Raquel.. everything I promised Paula, I promise you too! I know it must not have been easy for you to open your heart to another man, after all you have been through. I really respect that. I promise you that you will never feel threatened by me. I promise to make you feel safe and secure around me.", he squeezed her hands gently

She kissed him passionately and gratefully. Yes she opened her heart again for another man, after being traumatised by one. Yes, he lied to her and turned out to be a most wanted criminal. But, he was a gentle, non-violent man and respectful man. She never doubted that. 

"umm... If you do this under a blanket, I might get a sibling.", Paula whispered with eyes full of expectations making them shudder and pull away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope they kissed under the blanket. Who wouldn't want a Serquel baby!


End file.
